This invention relates to copy sheet and original document catch trays. This apparatus is particularly adapted for use with automatic reproduction machines.
In the reproduction art it has frequently been found advantageous to be able to produce copies of original sized documents larger than normal 81/2.times.11 inch or legal 81/2.times.14 inch size. It has also been advantageous to produce copies of originals which are of an extra long character. For example, strip chart recorders often generate documents many feet in length.
It is known that with a Xerox 3100 LDC copier it is possible to handle regular, legal size and oversized, up to 14.times.18 inches, documents and copy paper and produce faithful reproductions. It is also known to produce copies of extra long documents many feet in length in web or fan fold configuration.
When using such an apparatus to reproduce extra long length documents on fan fold copy substrates the copy sheets of the continuous fan fold will most satisfactorily stack upon themselves when exiting the apparatus if they are permitted to fall vertically straight down as close to the side of the apparatus as possible. This enables the operator to automatically maintain control on at least one folding direction and thereby ensure that the fan folded copies are accurately stacked. In this configuration it is also desirable to have adequate document take up capacity for the extra long run documents being fed through the document feeder and copied.
To enable this type of configuration, the copy output area of some reproducing apparatus such as the 3100 LDC must be modified by reducing the size of the copy output tray. This is desirable to ensure that the fan folded copy falls straight down the side of the machine to the fan fold stacking tray. With the size of the copy output tray reduced, the ability to receive and retain extra large single copies is reduced since such copies fall out of the reduced size output tray onto the floor.
When reproducing extra long length documents in a reproducing apparatus it is also desirable to arrange some manner of collecting and stacking the portion of the document which has already been copied.